You Fulfilled My Last Wish
by RazorClaws
Summary: "You fulfilled my last wish. Thank you Otonashi." Hinata x Otonashi, shounen-ai, possible spoilers in the future. I don't know. Please read!


**... How many fanfics for this pairing have I made? 2? 3? I'm addicted! ;w; But even so, since it's this pairing I'm addicted to, I don't mind at all. :D**

I came up with this story, when I sat and watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The story doesn't even have something to do with Katekyo Hitman Reborn! but suddenly my mind just wandered and I thought about Angel Beats. Why not make a fanfic about the end? That invovled the beautiful pairing Hinata x Otonashi? And then when Reborn! ended, I immediately found my notepad and began writing. The first half is written about 2 AM at night, so don't pay so much attention to it.  
So I hope you will enjoy this story! Thank you!

Warning: Shounen-ai, possible spoilers in the future. Don't know.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. The rights go to KEY.  


* * *

"H-Hey Noda.. What an awesome fight.." Hinata gasped, laying on the ground, trying to regain his breath. Noda swung his halberd over his shoulder and smirked down at him. "Hey kid, don't try to pick a fight with me again. But kid..." He bend down. "You truly fulfilled my last regret. Thank you." Hinata was stunned. For the first time was there a real smile on Noda's lips as he shone in light and quietly and slowly disappeared from this world. A smile spread across Hinata's face, as a little tear rolled down. "I'll see you sometime soon you asshole."

I came over to him and bend down. "So he fulfilled his last regret?" Hinata looked up and smiled at me. "Yes. I knew he had something for fighting, and he almost beat me to death. Now help me up." I glared at him. "Try to ask nicely, Hi-na-ta!" Hinata sighed and lifted his hand. "Hai hai, please help me, my sweet Otonashi." My face turned from pale to red in a split second by these words, and I angrily pulled Hinata up.

"I-Idiot! I-I'm not your sweet O-Otonashi!" Pulling Hinata with me, I continued to walk, not noticing that I still held Hinata's hand in his. We turned around a corner, when Hinata suddenly asked, "Otonashi? You know, you're actually holding my hand?" I stiffened and jerked my hand out away and covered my face. "Shut up!" I was blushing like madly, luckily Hinata couldn't see that, but if he couldn't see that... "Oh, sorry I annoyed you. I'll just go another way then. See ya around." … _Fuck! He misunderstood it! _I turned around fast, but Hinata was already out of sight. I took myself to the head.

_Oh no, I've just made my friend think I'm really mad at him_.

_Maybe I should just apologize_._ After all, I didn't mean to make him hate me_.

I walked through the school, looking at all the students who sat in the classrooms, when I suddenly heard and saw a scene few meters from here in front of one the other classrooms. "Hinata, go out and stay there for the rest of class. You're not coming in, you troublemaker!" It was a teacher, and he pushed Hinata out of the classroom. "Oi, baka sensei!" But the teacher had already closed the door again. Hinata sighed and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

I walked up to him. "Oi Hinata.." For a few seconds Hinata looked at me with a tired and careless look, but then turned around. I felt my anger rise inside me and gripped his jacket. "Oi, why are you ignoring me, you bastard? Why are you angry at me!" Hinata just gripped my jacket back and snapped back at me. "Me angry! Isn't you who's angry, idiot Otonashi!" Just as I thought, he thought I was angry with him. I let go of his jacket and glared at him. "For your information, I'm not angry at you." Hinata looked confused, but loosened his grip on my jacket, but never letting go. I stared at his face, slightly blushing, when I realized how close he was.

"I-I'm not angry at you. You just.. startled me a bit, so that's why I may have seemed angry." My hand came up and covered my face. "I-I'm sorry if I seemed a-angry." I never thought I have said anything more embarrassing in my life. And then it was in front of Hinata, of all people! First, his eyes widened with shock, but it soon turned into a big smile of his and he suddenly pulled me in for a hug. "I'm not mad at you either! You're forgiven!" When he pulled away, he gave me one of his suspicious stares and smirked. "Does that mean that you actually liked it? Are you sure you're not-" I punched him on the arm and angrily walked away. "I'M NOT!"

He caught up to me pretty quickly, and we sat down in the cafeteria, where there was no one at all. We sat in silence for a minute, just looking at each other, when Hinata broke the silence. "You know, there's only Yurippe left." I woke up from my trance. "What do you mean left?" Hinata reached over with a clenched fist and gave me a very light knock on the forehead. "You and Tenshi had a plan to make everyone fulfill their dreams and make them happy right? We only need to do that to Yurippe." Oh, that's what he meant. I said for a second and thought about it. What was Yuri's biggest regret? "Hinata, what do you think Yuri's biggest regret is?"

I could see on his face, that he was trying to think about it really hard. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and looked at me with a face that said 'I got it!' "Otonashi, what if her biggest regret was to protect someone dear to her from death?" A sudden realization hit me. She had felt so much regret over not protecting her sisters! That was it!

I reached over and took Hinata's face in my hands and knocked my forehead against his with a smile. "That's it Hinata! You're brilliant!" We stood like this for a second, before it hit me what I was doing, and I jerked away, blushing a bit. "S-Sorry about that. But it was a good idea! It might work!" I turned around, so it made me look like I was thinking, but in fact I just didn't want Hinata to see my face right now. Why did I keep blushing around him lately? Was it because- No, it was definitely just because he was embarrassing me!

"So, do you have plan Hinata?" I said, while turning around. My face had finally gotten back to normal again. Hinata smirked and settled his head in his hand. "Why don't we try to pretend Tenshi has gotten evil, and then she could rescue you from her?" I thought about it for a bit. "That might work out. Let's look for Kanade and tell her the plan."

* * *

**So that was the first half. This is going to be a two-shot, so don't worry, you'll get an ending. xD  
Please review. No flames, but reviews. I'll give you a cookie? :3**


End file.
